fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Paur
Melissa Ashley Emerson Paur was the secondary villain of Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. Biography Melissa was the spoiled rich girl. Melissa's crude, shallow, manipulative, and vindictive to anyone she sees as a threat. It's obvious in the beginning that she has her sights set on Nick, but Nick has no desire to be with Melissa and barely puts up with her terrible behavior. When he begins to show interest in Tina Shepard, Melissa tries desperately to try anything to pick at her. When she overhears that Tina was in a mental asylum (due to the trauma of her father's death), she coaxes their friend Eddie to dress up like a mental patient. This rude insulting behavior momentarily angered Tina and caused her to lash out at her using her barely controlled telekinetic powers, destroying Melissa's pearl necklace. Her efforts only backfire as Nick was disgusted by her behavior to Tina. She would try again seducing Eddie to make Nick jealous. When nothing happens, she kicks him out of the room not knowing their friends were being killed one by one by Jason Voorhees. At some point, she leaves the cabin and ventures off to Tina's to find Nick, but to come back later on. Later Nick and Tina arrives, when Nick was trying to comfort Tina, Melissa decides she's had enough and also decides to leave, but Nick asks her where does she think she's going and tries to convince Melissa to stay with him and Tina, but failed. Melissa was killed almost immediately when she opens the door to leave and Jason goes inside of the house and kills her in cold blood with an axe in the face after she tells them "Fuck you! No, fuck you both!". She is thrown behind the TV in front of Tina and Nick, leaving them horrified. Her body was destroyed with the Shepard house when it blew up. While the corpses, Robin, Jane, Judy, Ben, Dan, Sandra, Maddy, Amanda Shepard, Dr. Crews, Michael, and Russell, the one-eyed corpse of Kate, and the heads and headless corpses of David and Eddie were found and taken to a morgue and sometime later funeral by police and paramedics. Gallery Image:Friday The 13th Part VII The New Blood 10.png|Melissa talking with Tina. Image:Friday The 13th Part VII The New Blood 1.png|Melissa tells Eddie her betrayal to him. Image:Friday The 13th Part VII The New Blood 9.png|Melissa jealously watching Tina with Nick. Image:Friday The 13th Part VII The New Blood 12.png|Melissa ignores the warnings of Tina and Nick on Jason and decides to leave home. Image:Sandra 296 - Copy.jpg|Melissa in the house with Tina Image:969272_562489307107529_935644877_n.jpg|Melissa spying on Tina And Nick. Image:935467_563479537008506_246052212_n.jpg|Melissa taking sun with Sandra. Image:Sandra 7 - Copy.jpg|Melissa taking sun with Sandra. Image:1001630_573543272668799_570553259_n.jpg|Melissa Trivia *Melissa's last name is Paur. Do not mention it but the original script appears even in the comics and books. *Melissa's father is a former rugby player. Russell tells Eddie when he asks for it. This information is taken from the deleted scenes of the film. *Susan Jennifer Sullivan who played Melissa died of cancer in August 2009.http://www.fridaythe13thfranchise.com/2012/11/rip-susan-jennifer-sullivan-melissa.html Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Deceased Category:Stabbed Category:Axed to death Category:Thrown Category:Antagonists Category:Tomboys Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Deceased villains Category:Female antagonists Category:Female victims Category:Impaled Category:Female villans Category:Secondary antagonist Category:Blondes Category:Victims Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Stabbed in the Head Category:Evil versus evil Category:17 year old victims